huntikfandomcom-20200223-history
Home Turf
The gang goes on holiday to Lok's homeland, in Ireland. There, Lok discovers his Mon has been a Seeker of The Huntik Foundation. They meet Scarlet Burn, a Huntik Foundation member, who invites them to search for a titan. Meanwhile, Zhalia is told by Klaus to betray Dante and the rest of the team. Synopsis The gang goes on holiday to Lok's homeland, in Ireland. There, Lok discovers his Mon has been a Seeker of The Huntik Foundation. There, they meet Scarlet Burn, a beautiful Seeker (and once Lok's babysitter), who was being pursued by Suits. Scarlet immediately leaves Lok and Dante infatuated with her, which makes both Sophie and Zhalia jealous, respectively. Scarlet invites Dante and his friends to a mission: find the titan Gybolg. While in the mission, many episodes lead us to realize that Sophie does like Lok as well as Zhalia likes Dante. When they are fighting the Suits, Zhalia doesn't help Dante in a situation that would be extremely easy for her to deal with, which makes Sophie suspect her. They finally find a secret passage, but Sophie and Lok have to stay in the outside in order to open it when it closes again. Lok approaches Sophie about her being jealous of Scarlet, but the Suits appear once again and don't let him finish what he was about to say. In the secret room, Zhalia has the opportunity to use a weapon Klau has given to her in Dante, but isn't able to because she realizes she couldn't hurt him, once he trusts her and she likes him. When Dante, Scarlet and Zhalia hear Sophie and Lok fighting against the Suits, they run towards them, but the door starts closing too fastly for them. In the outside of the door, Lok and Sophie realize that Dante and the others won't get there in time, so Lok saves Sophie by throwing her into the inside of the door. When Dante finally gets to the passage, the door is already closed and the spell that prevents it from opening is stronger from the inside. Scarlet bonds with Gybolg and keeps it. Lok is in real danger but someone saves him: his mother. Summoning her titans, Sandra fights against the Suits. When they finally open it the old way (with the help of Zhalia's weapon), Dante, Sophie, Zhalia and Scarlet join the fight and win it once and for all. Once at home, Sophie starts getting along with Scarlet. When they ask for Zhalia, Sandra says she's in her room and wanted to be left alone. She reseives a call from Klaus, who asks if she used the weapon against Dante and she tells him she didn't have the chance. Important Notes * Characters Introduced: Sandra Lambert, Scarlet Burn, Klaus * Titans Introduced: Gybolg Trivia *When Lok is talking to his Mom about her being a seeker, she says "Once a Foundation Girl, always a Foundation Girl" *Sophie's feelings for Lok start being revealed, especially when confronted with romantic scenes between him and Scarlet. This also happens with Zhalia, but her feelings are for Dante. *Scarlet is known for being a great Seeker and also a beautiful woman, which explains why both Lok and Dante crush on her.